militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1965 Soviet nuclear tests
|previous_series = 1964 Soviet nuclear tests |next_series = 1966 Soviet nuclear tests }} The Soviet Union's 1965 nuclear test series was a group of 14 nuclear tests conducted in 1965. These tests A bomb test may be a salvo test, defined as two or more explosions "where a period of time between successive individual explosions does not exceed 5 seconds and where the burial points of all explosive devices can be connected by segments of straight lines, each of them connecting two burial points and does not exceed 40 kilometers in length". followed the 1964 Soviet nuclear tests series and preceded the 1966 Soviet nuclear tests series. } - | cratering, earth moving | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | Equivalent to US Sedan experiment, first Soviet industrial use of nuclear force. The crater and a backup impoundment became Lake Chagan or Balapin, crater . |- ! 232 | 06:00:00.0 | style="text-align:center;" | ALMT (6 hrs) || Degelen, Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan: A | - | underground tunnel, fundamental science | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- ! 233 | 06:14:59.4 | style="text-align:center;" | ALMT (6 hrs) || Degelen, Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan: Zh-3 | + | underground tunnel, weapons development | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- ! 234 | 06:30:00.0 | style="text-align:center;" | ALMT (6 hrs) || Degelen, Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan: V-2 or A-2p | + | underground tunnel, weapons development | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- ! 235 Butan (Butane) - 1 | 08:00:00.0 | style="text-align:center;" | SVET (5 hrs) || Bashkortostan, Russia: 617 | - | underground shaft, oil stimulation | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | First salvo explosion in 2 shafts; oil recovery intensification. |- ! 235 Butan (Butane) - 2 | 08:00:00 | style="text-align:center;" | SVET (5 hrs) || Bashkortostan, Russia: 618 | - | underground shaft, oil stimulation | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- ! 236 | 06:40:00.2 | style="text-align:center;" | ALMT (6 hrs) || Degelen, Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan: A-p? | + | underground tunnel, weapons development | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- ! 237 Butan (Butane) | 07:00:00.0 | style="text-align:center;" | SVET (5 hrs) || Bashkortostan, Russia: 622 | - | underground shaft, oil stimulation | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | Oil recovery intensification. |- ! 238 | 03:45:00.0 | style="text-align:center;" | ALMT (6 hrs) || Degelen, Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan: Zh-1 | + | underground tunnel, peaceful research | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- ! 239 | 03:05:00.2 | style="text-align:center;" | ALMT (6 hrs) || Degelen, Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan: A-1sh | + | underground tunnel, fundamental science | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- ! 240 | 04:00:00.1 | style="text-align:center;" | ALMT (6 hrs) || Degelen, Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan: 1 | + | underground tunnel, weapons development | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- ! 241 | 06:00:00.4 | style="text-align:center;" | ALMT (6 hrs) || Degelen, Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan: Z-1 | + | underground tunnel, weapons development | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- ! 242 Sary-Uzen | 04:00:00.2 | style="text-align:center;" | ALMT (6 hrs) || Sary-Uzen/Murzhik, Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan: 1003 | - | cratering, earth moving | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | Cratering explosion for reservoir, test in Sary-Uzen. Cratered , and a small chemical charge opened the lip. The crater filled with artesian water. |- ! 243 | 04:58:00.0 | style="text-align:center;" | ALMT (6 hrs) || Degelen, Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan: Zh-2 | + | underground tunnel, weapons development | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- ! 244 | 05:00:00.2 | style="text-align:center;" | ALMT (6 hrs) || Degelen, Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan: Z-3 | + | underground tunnel, peaceful research | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |} References The official Russian list of Soviet tests. }} 1965 Category:1965 in the Soviet Union